Letters
by writergirl99
Summary: Shelby writes letters to her friends from horizon. What happens when her lover finds them? Warning - may get dark
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A girl at school gave me this idea. Thanks for it – Don't think you realised you gave me the idea! It will be a letter per event, but I will be slow to update as I have to watch the series again to remember certain parts of an episode/event. Any ideas are welcome. This is the prologue, tell me what you think and if I should continue! Please!!**

**It is different to my normal writing style – so points, hints or constructive criticism is expected!!!**

**Warnings: Various spoilers throughout for episodes of Higher Ground. Possibly Criminal Minds. This chapter contains spoilers for 1x07 episode of Higher Ground.**

_Dear Scott,_

_Wow, it's been so long since I last wrote to you. I'm sorry. Been caught up in work and been extremely busy, unable to find the time to write. Not surprising with my work schedule. I missed writing to you during that time._

_The reason I'm writing… I honestly don't know. I guess I just needed to get some things of my chest, and talk to someone who could understand._

_I've started thinking about my past recently. How long has it been now? Ten years? There is so much I miss, but mostly, I miss you guys. My team whom I wrote to you about recently; their great, sure, but their not you. Their not cliff-hangers. No body can be like you guys. We were inseparable, and, even though we didn't show it, the best of friends, family even, and we knew each other better then we knew ourselves. _

_Remember all the things we did, as a group, individually, or, you and me together. Remember what we used to get up to? Some things are crystal clear to me; stick out like a sore thumb. One memory in particular is more clear then others. I could almost swear it happened yesterday._

"_But if God just wanted us to say no, then why'd he make it feel so good?" Ah, good old Auggie. Great comment, which is so true and I actually happen to agree with it. Why did he make it feel so good? (Yeah, ok. I know I'm not one to talk, I mean, look at my track record. But…) By the way, remember our acting before the comment. I couldn't keep my hormones in check, even for a class project. Sorry. Oh and, Peter just had to add another of his "learning tools" in didn't he. Making you and Auggie be gay, and trying to adopt. And then making me married to Friekin just because I laughed at you. I didn't even have enough money to flee the country._

_Poor Daisy. "At least you know the joy of having kids. Try being childless!" This was what she said to me, and how did I reply? "I am!" That must have hurt her more then actually being childless. I had a chance to enjoy it but I refused just because of who my partner was._

_At least now I have a chance to enjoy it for real – yes, I'm pregnant. I won't get mother of the year, but I will try my best to give my child a great childhood. Don't want him ending up like me. _

_Don't worry. It wasn't a one night stand like Princess. No, not at all. Poor Queenie, raising a five year old by herself. By the way, do you remember how desperate she was to find a father? The posters. She even got the year books out and searched through them. I think all she found out, was there was a fear or commitment._

_I have to go now, work calls. I promise to write again to your during the week so it isn't so long between letters._

_I love you always, Shelby_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Decided I don't care if I get hits or reviews or anything. Going to write this all anyway. Its 10 pm, just got back from dance, and have to wait half an hour for the unit. So… this is what I came up with.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for 1x05 (Higher Ground)**

_Dear Daisy,_

_Today was my friend's (well, co-worker really) birthday. Normally I'm one for flowers, a card or maybe a small gift. Not this birthday. Oh no. This time, I decided to bake a cake. Yes yes, I know what you're thinking. But I used a recipe, and, had a window on the oven door. This one wasn't a disaster. It turned out extremely well, and was edible. I attached a picture for you._

_This has all reminded me of the time we got into trouble for smoking on the docks, and had to bake a cake for Hannah as our punishment. Why Peter thought we were girls and would know how to bake a cake is beyond me. I mean, as I told him, we're not girls, we're profoundly dysfunctional adolescence._

_You have to admit, it was fun, guessing what went into a cake, and the time we spent throwing ingredients into the bowl, mixing them, whilst talking, joking and laughing. What wasn't so much fun was the waiting around – especially as there was no oven door. I really do wish Peter had let me kill it. It was a monster, not, "our baby" as he called it. And yes, it did need frosting, but it still didn't look edible. I'm glad Hannah didn't eat it._

_That was, in a way, one of Peter's finer punishments. I learnt I can't bake. That wasn't supposed to be the lesson involved, but that's what it turned out to be. If I told people that was a punishment for smoking, I really don't think they would believe me._

_Sorry Dais, I'm arriving at the airport now. I really have to go – but there was so much more I wanted to write. Maybe I can add more on after the case._


	3. Chapter 3

**Spoilers for 1x01**

_Dear Frieken,_

_(Sorry! It's a name I've been calling you for a while now, and I guess it stuck. I mean no insults or anything by it, but if it still angers you or anything I'll stop calling you that!)_

_My team and I this week are going on a camping trip to some abandoned part of the woods. Great… a week with my team. Hope we don't kill each other. _

_You're probably wandering, why am I reading about a camping trip? Well, it's because this trip, reminds me of a quest we did when Hannah was still around. Remember those disastrous ten days in the woods. Poor Jeff. Bee stings, burns, sprained wrist, broken leg. I think he would have been better to stay in the classroom, despite how much he loves the outdoors._

_I feel sorry for Jeff, but I also feel sorry for you. I was mean and selfish to get you up onto the bridge. You fell, and could have died because of me. I took advantage of the fact you liked me and used it against you. I'm sorry; I feel really guilty and hope you will forgive me._

_By the way, did you really get confused and think it was a democracy, or did you just ask if we could have a vote because you liked me. I never did figure it out, and am curious._

_We are coming into the airport now, and I need to focus on my work. I'll write to you soon, love always,_

_Shelby_


	4. Chapter 4

**I was originally going to write this in the present tense instead of the letter to move it along, but had difficulties. I am going to do that some time so that this actually has a plot, but for now, just enjoy the letters. This one isn't my best so I apologise.**

**Spoliers: Well... 1x22 (Becuase I love you), 1x15 (Exposed), and 1x06 (Crossroads)... I think that's it!**

**- - -**

_Dear Kat,_

_I met a young girl today on the case I was working on. Her name was Amanda and, though she was so strong about the fact her parents had been murdered and she was now moving into foster care, and being the nicest girl in the world, she got me thinking about Amanda. Do you remember her?_

_Well anyway, they could not be more different, but for some reason, whenever someone mentions Amanda, or I see her, I think of the one that we met._

_I knew there was something wrong with her almost as soon as I met her. I like everybody else assumed it was because she was a nark. We couldn't have been more wrong could we? I loved that game we played, mess with Amanda. I don't think Peter or Sophie for that matter had any idea what we were doing at first, but they probably figured it out. I mean, anyone could tell that there was something off about her, and for Sophie and Peter who do it on a daily basis it should have been easy to tell. They probably figured out what we were doing – wouldn't put it past them – but didn't say anything because they wanted to know the truth as well._

_That was an exciting and emotional day for all of us. I finally spoke up. I had my break down over Walt. But moving on form all the bad things, we find the good things. You managed to get to dog's peak – with our help of course. That was so much fun, and I am sure it is something you will remember for ever._

_It was nice to get out and into the woods for a few days. I was busy dealing with Walt and I just needed to get away. This gave me a chance to. So thank you._

_I hated Amanda, for probably the same reasons as everyone else (well, you probably disliked her not hated her) but I was really scared when she almost fell of the flying fox. It was one of the scariest things I had ever watched. But it was so cool to see Peter get on there and fly down and rescue her. At the time I wished she fell but know I don't, and feel bad for thinking it at the time._

_Kat, I'm sorry to bring all of this up to you. I know you've got a job now, have moved on. Probably have family and close friends that don't include the cliff-hangers. I'm happy that you do, you need to move on in your life, but the selfish part of me doesn't want you to. It wants you to talk to me and remember the old days._

_Remember when you and Hank got caught in Peter's house by Sophie. Remember when you wouldn't get out of bed because of it? Remember when we held the MORP? Remember me and Jules fighting over that dress? It seems so stupid now to have fought over that dress, but that's who I was back then. Someone who always got what they wanted. And I never took no for an answer._

_Yes, all of us have moved on in our lives and hope that the past will just stay that – the past. We hope these memories will stay buried. As I have been thinking about them recently, I realised that I don't want them to. I want them to be the first and last things I think about. They make me who I am, and without them, I am no body. I am not complete. They complete me._

_I'm going to call Peter and talk to him. See how he and Sophie are doing. How Horizon's doing. I know I have moved on, but part of me feels lost without Horizon. It feels like I am missing part of me. I need Horizon more then anyone will ever know._

_Sorry to rant to you about this all – I know you don't need to hear this and ad it all to your already busy plate. I just needed to get it all off my chest and I knew you would understand._

_I'm going to go make that phone call before I back out. Thank you for everything. I love you; always will, much love, Shelby._


	5. Chapter 5

_Daisy,_

_I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do. I'm scared, I'm confused… right now, nothing in the world makes any sense to me. It's like being at horizon all over again and I wish that it would just go away._

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you in months, but finally, for the first time in my life, things were okay. I no longer felt scared or confused. I was no longer vulnerable. I was strong, like Katherine, like you and I was able to face my fears._

_Then, last night, I found out I was pregnant and all those fears came tumbling down on me. I hate the world; I hate myself, for letting all of this happen._

_There are already too many starving children in the world, and I am about to bring another one into the mix. I don't know how to be a parent, especially after what happened to me. I don't know how to care, and to love for this child._

_I want so much to be able to care and love for this child, give them a stable home, like Scott and Auggie, but I don't know how. My home is completely damaged and, as you know, I am almost in capable of loving anyone._

_Not only that, but, like the princess, I am single. Yeah, my boyfriend left me a month ago. Things weren't working out with him… I mean… I couldn't talk to him about anything. When I was feeling down, when I was feeling upset or angry and needed to talk, he was too busy talking to his friends on the phone, or going out to the bar. You were the only one I could talk to Daisy, and it was exactly what I needed. It was like I could hear your voice, clear in my mind, telling me exactly what I needed to hear._

_I wish I could be with you right now, you could wrap your arms around me and tell me that everything that happened in the past, has shaped me, and made me who I am today. That all that has already happened has made me strong. That no one knows how to raise a child or is ready for motherhood, but that they learn how to embrace it, and how I will love this kid and protect them from the outside world._

_I suppose it's a good thing they will have no father growing up, and I am certainly not going to get married and let them have a step-father. Maybe your right Daisy, maybe I shouldn't have boyfriends. In the past eight years, I've had three, and they have all broken my heart, cost me too many tears. I have cried over men to many times. I am going to raise this child alone. I don't need anyone to help me. I don't need a father figure… all I need, is to love this child._

_Horizon has taught me so many lessons, and that one sex ed class, has taught me so much. I was able to learn from Scott and Auggie, from Juliet, and even you. The only person I could not learn from was Ezra, but it was my own project, so I know what it contained. I guess Peter and Jeff would be proud of me huh? I guess they would be please to know that I actually learnt something that lesson, and it was not a waste of time…_

_I am keeping this baby Daisy, and, if I ever need a babysitter, I know who to call._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Shelby_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, here we are, finally in the present and I am sorry it took me so long, I honestly had no idea how to write it. I hope I did okay, and you all like, plus continue to review.**

* * *

JJ was sitting on her couch, cup of tea in her hands, hands clasped firmly around the mug, watching a DVD. She took a sip of her tea, just as there was a knocking at her front door.

She sighed, putting her DVD on pause, placing the cup on the coffee table next to the couch, and used her arms to push herself up of the couch, slowly making her way to the front door.

She looked through the peephole and sighed when she saw who it was. She leant her head against the cool front door for a moment, sighing, before stepping back and opening the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she greeted none other then her boss and co-worker David Rossi.

He gave her a grin, and held up the shopping bags he was carrying. "You and I are having dinner tonight."

JJ sighed and stepped back away from the door, allowing him to come in, heading over to the TV where she turned everything off, before joining him in the kitchen, where he was unpacking things from the bags.

"Do you want help?" JJ asked, knowing what the answer would be, before he answered.

"No," he shook his head. "You get of your feet, relax, I have got everything covered."

He gave her a once over, his eyes lingering for a moment on her five month pregnant stomach, before he raised his eyes, to look at her face, and noticed how tired and run down she looked.

"You don't mind if I lie down for a little while do you?" she asked, sighing, knowing that even if she argued, she was never going to win against him.

"No worries. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

JJ slowly made her way upstairs, trusting that Rossi wouldn't burn down her house, and/or damage anything and keep his promise of waking her when dinner was ready.

Half an hour later, dinner was simmering away, and apart from occasionally needing to stir it, Rossi didn't have to do anymore with it. The salad was already made, and the table set.

Rossi sat himself down on JJ's couch, and looked around the room, taking in her house. He had been here once before, but never really had a chance to take it all in, like he was now.

His eyes scanned the room, and on the little coffee table next to him, he saw the black leather bound notebook. The one, that JJ had not been separated from, in the past six months.

Everyone thought it was a little odd at first, that JJ had taken to writing in the black leather bound notebook, but they assumed it was like a journal or diary, and she was writing her feelings about cases and all that, and about the horrors she saw on a daily basis.

They were unsure as to why she had originally started writing in it, but they weren't going to question it, after all, they had a rule, not to profile their team members.

He looked at it, and the more he looked at it, the more he realised just how much he wanted to pick it up, and to flick through it. He had a burning desire to read through it, understand how she was feeling, but he knew that was an invasion of privacy.

Quickly looking around to make sure JJ was upstairs, Rossi picked up the book and flicked through it. He frowned, seeing letters, not diary or journal entries.

He was fascinated, and, after looking around, once more, he turned back to the beginning page and began to read the letter.

He was up to the fifth letter, when he sensed that someone was watching him, and he slowly looked up to see JJ standing behind him.

Rossi put the book down on the coffee table, looking at JJ, seeing sadness in her eyes. He stared at her, trying to read her, when he suddenly remembered dinner.

He broke eye contact and headed into the kitchen to stir dinner. "It's ready," he announced as he served it onto the plates and then carried them over to the table.

He motioned for JJ to sit down, which she did, still in a trance. Rossi sat down opposite her, and the two began to eat in silence, until Rossi could take it no more.

He lay down his fork, causing JJ to do the same. "So, JJ…" Rossi began slowly, "whose Shelby?"

"I want to trust you with my deepest and darkest secret," JJ spoke a moment later, looking down at her plate, "but I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"That you won't treat me the same; that you won't look at me the same… that you'll be disgusted every time you see me."

Rossi got up out of his seat and walked to JJ, kneeling down on the ground next to her, grasping her hand in his, aware of the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I love you JJ, and no matter what your secret is, I will always see you the same as I always have."

JJ looked at him for a moment, studying him, as if trying to get into his sole and see if he was telling the truth.

"I want to trust you, I really do," JJ repeated slowly. She stood up, and led Rossi over to the couch, sitting down next to him, grabbing the book from the coffee table.

"My name was not always Jennifer Jareau," she began slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know I know. I am so sorry about the delay. Please don't hate me. And I know it's short but it just seemed right to stop it here. Next chapter is another letter and I promise, alot longer. Didn't mean for it to be JJ/Rossi so I'll probably leave it as a friendship.**

**Thanks Josh for the push! I hope I got JJ's description of Peter right...**

* * *

Little by little JJ told her story to David Rossi. He was a great listener and sat there, silent, listening to her story, allowing her for the first time to tell it. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her close, gently wiping away the tears as she spoke, but never once interrupted or spoke, until she was finished.

"And you've been carrying this around with you all this time?"

JJ pulled away, looking at Rossi confused. That was the first question he asked?

"I don't know how you do it. How you can have a past that horrific, work in the FBI everyday and see the horrors we do, and yet still be as strong as you are."

"Trust me," JJ laughed lightly, "I'm not strong."

"But that's where you're wrong JJ," he shook his head. "You survived. You survived Walt; you survived on the streets…"

"Please don't tell anyone," she begged in a little voice, reminding Rossi of a scared young child.

"Of course I won't JJ," he promised, "it's your secret to tell."

Rossi held JJ in her arms as she continued to cried, and allowed her to let out all the emotions she'd been holding in for years. It finally allowed JJ some comfort knowing that someone she cared and trusted about knew her secret. It had been hard the first time she had told anyone. She'd told Scott, whom at the time, she had loved, and trusted. He'd hurt her, when he began to treat her differently. But yet here, now, after finally confessing to David Rossi, she felt like she could trust him, that he wouldn't treat her any differently.

"What happened six months ago that made you what to write to your friends?" he broke the silence.

"Six months ago we went home… where I grew up." He gave a small nod, understanding how emotional that must have been for JJ. He also remembered the case. JJ was glad in a way that he hadn't said anything to her during the case, hadn't, tried to hold her in his arms, let her cry as she knew Emily and/or Garcia would have. He let her deal with it by herself. Instead, he spoke to her as he normally would. He didn't treat her any differently, and that's what she needed right now.

"I know about you… but why don't you tell me a little bit about the people you're writing to?"

JJ nodded lightly and pulled away from Rossi so she could open the black notebook, opening to page one. "I wrote this letter to Peter. Peter was… well, I guess you could say he grew on me and became a father to me. He was the head of the school… took us for lessons, was always there when you needed a shoulder to cry on. Peter was… is, an amazing person. He doesn't have much but yet everything he has, he puts into helping these kids."

"And you were close to him?"

"For the head of the school he was really involved, knew everything about everyone, spoke to us in group sometimes… he was actively involved in the entire school. I became close to him over time, even though I tried hard to push him away."

"You were a teenager, and with what you were going through it's no wander that you tried to push him away."

"He didn't deserve it," JJ shook her head gently, sighing. "He didn't deserve the way that I treated him."

"Did you post any of the letters?"

She shook her head gently, letting the blonde hair fall in front of her face. Not bothering to fix it she spoke. "I don't think I can. Not after all this time. What if they hate me for leaving? For changing my name? For abandoning them?"

Rossi grasped her hand in his and held it tight, giving her a gentle squeeze. "JJ, what can you lose by sending them? At least they would know you were thinking of them still. Besides, you haven't told me about anyone other than Peter."

JJ laughed gently. "Okay," she flipped the page, "next up is Sophie."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: No idea why but I'm suddenly really inspired to keep writing this. It's really fun to write so I hope you all like it. This is the first chapter done in the present and as a letter. Uh, there are no real spoliers for it.**

**Oh, and if you really like criminal minds, I've got a poll running so please vote. I'm very interested in the results.**

* * *

"Hey Peter," Cynthia knocked gently on his office door, peaking her head in. Peter put down his pen and smiled at her, inviting her in.

"This came for you," she handed across an envelope.

"Thank you." He took it, frowning gently. He was not expecting anything. He looked up just in time to see Cynthia walking out of his office. "Cynthia?"

"Yeah?" she questioned, turning to face him.

"Congratulations on your A in history."

"Thanks Peter," she smiled back at him, leaving his office, allowing Peter to look back at the letter once more, before opening it.

* * *

_Dear Peter._

_Hi, it's Shelby. I know I haven't been to see you, called or even written to you, and I am sorry about that. Once I graduated, I had convinced myself I didn't need help, that I could do everything on my own, without anyone there to catch me when I fell and that I should never go back to Horizon. I changed my name, and began a new life. I had to get away from Shelby. She was so dirty and disgusting. I couldn't live life like that anymore. I couldn't live, with a past like mine. I named myself Jennifer Jareau – JJ, for short. Jennifer, after my grandmother who was always there for me and Jess, before Walt, and before everything else .I got a good job and was able to buy myself a nice house. It took awhile, and it was a lot of hard work but some of the lessons that you had taught me stuck by me, helped me out. Sometimes I see horrific things, but they are just a reminder of the past, all I've lived through. They make me stronger._

_My job allows me to help people, in a similar way that you used to help me and so many other young teenagers that people had given up on. I myself had given up on hope. Now I find it whenever it's needed. You don't know how wonderful it feels to be able to help people. It's like, every time I help someone, then I am able to free apart of myself._

_Things, however, took a slight detour. Six months ago I went home. I didn't see my mother, but the memory still haunts me. I almost broke down; I was crying myself to sleep. I was jumpy, paranoid… ever since, I've been thinking about you, Sophie, about Horizon, and about the Cliff hangers. I miss you all so much. No matter how much I was mean to you and treated you all like crap, I really did love each and every one of you. I need to make it right. Because, you're the only family I have._

_I probably won't end up sending this letter; I am not strong enough to send it to you, not knowing how you will react. I'm not strong enough to handle you being disappointed in me. My biggest fear in life is that you will be disappointed in me. I may not have made the best choices in life, I am trying. I will always keep this letter close by. It will never be far from my heart._

_Thank you for everything Peter,_

_Love always, _

_Shelby_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This did not happen in the show, just been in such a bad mood lately, crying myself to sleep, feeling like crap, that this is what I came up with. I wasn't sure about the first part, who to write to. I did Sophie but now I think it should have been Daisy... The second part, after the letter, is a memory.**

**I promise it will all tie in with CM in the next few chapters, I'm just struggling and have not had much inspiration for this. Thanks to all who had read. Love you all so much.**

**Be warned: You may need tissues this chapter.**

_

* * *

_

Sophie,

_Life is so hard. I see what some people do to others and it scares me. How can people be so cruel, be so mean to other people? Hurt them like that? I've been hurt so often that it's now what I expect - to get hurt. But with Dave in my life now, I know it's possible to be happy, to have a stable life, something I had never expected before._

_One thing that keeps coming back to haunt me though, something that I can't forget, no matter how hard I want to, is that day, deep in the woods. I remember it, as if it were yesterday. It hurt Sophie, it hurt so much that even know, it still hurts, everyday, I feel the ache in my chest, the pain, knowing it was all my fault._

_I don't know how to move on, to forgive myself._

* * *

"Jess," I screamed, running after my sister, but no matter how fast I ran, now matter how hard I tried to reach my sister, she was always out of reach, just on the other end of the horizon. I needed to talk to my sister, to apologise to her, to say I was sorry, so sorry, but I couldn't.

Though at Horizon, it was like I was living my old life again - running, always running. But this time, I wasn't running from something, I was running after something - my sister Jess.

Jess was at Horizon now, with me, Scott, and Daisy and Peter and everyone else who had become my family. I had hoped that she would feel safer, that she'd be happier in life, but I realise now that she couldn't. Because she was too busy being angry at me, too busy hating me.

I hated that I had believed him. That I had listened to what _he_ said. It was because of me, that Jess hated me know. My sister, hated me, and blamed me. I had tired to protect, tried so hard that it had backfired. I ruined both of our lives.

I'd tried to talk to Jess after dinner, but she walked of, not listening to me, ignoring me. Grabbing her arm I had tried to get her to listen to me, but she jerked away, and turned, running, to the woods. It was dark; I knew Jess wouldn't know where she was going.

I screamed her name, running after her, trying to get her to stop, but she wouldn't stop, she kept running. I was closing in, one hundred metres… fifty. Navigating through the dark forest was hard, jumping over tree branches, ducking under them.

As I was ten metres away, I heard a scream. Increasing my pace, I raced to where Jess had been only seconds before. She'd tripped, fallen, into the river, moving fast. I bent down, stretching out my hand, lowering it as far as I could, screaming desperately to my sister, who was clinging onto the rock, struggling, hr fingers slipping.

"Jess, please," I begged, tears falling down my face, "please, grab my hand."

Reaching up to grab my hand, Jess just reached my fingers when her other hand slipped of the rock. I closed my palm but grasped air. Jess had fallen, into the water with a scream that I would never forget.

* * *

Sitting upright, grasping for breath, JJ struggled to breathe. Rolling of the bed, JJ slowly walked down the hall to the kitchen, turning the light on, and grabbing a glass from the cupboard, which she filled with water from the tap. Sipping her drink JJ felt her hands shaking. Putting the glass down, she felt arms wrap around her.

"Nightmare?"

Leaning back against David Rossi, JJ nodded her head gently in response to his question. He was amazing. She had no idea why he put up with someone like her, damaged goods. He was there through her nightmares, through her tears.

Little by little she could talk to him, tell him about her past. She'd told him so much, yet it was really only a little. But what she could not tell him, what she had been having nightmares about, was the day her sister had died. She'd never gotten to say goodbye, to tell her sister it would be okay.

Instead, her sister had screamed "I hate you," and that was the last thing she'd ever said. It hurt, even now.

"How about I make coffee?" Rossi suggested, "We have to get ready for work in a bit anyway."

Looking at the clock in the kitchen, JJ saw what the time was. "I'm sorry Rossi."

"No need babe," he assured her with a smile as he bustled around the kitchen making coffee, "there is no need to be sorry."

But there was. All she ever did was destroy people's lives. Her decisions always affected other people's lives, even though she never meant it. JJ had seen how tired he was, and she knew it was because of her, and all the nightmares she was having.

He'd wake up one day and see her for who she really was. She just hoped it was sooner, rather than later.


End file.
